


Soft

by M801



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, swawesome santa 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M801/pseuds/M801
Summary: After a long day working hard,  this is the best way to end it.





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writingonpostcards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingonpostcards/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> The request was: Something fluffy, like snuggling, decorating a christmas tree, etc (does not have to be christmas themed though). I hope that you like it.


End file.
